1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a system and method for providing accurate real-time data replication.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Replication is the process of sharing information so as to ensure consistency between redundant resources, such as software or hardware components, to improve reliability, fault-tolerance, or accessibility. Data replication is the process of storing substantially identical data on multiple storage devices to improve dependability and reliability of the data. For example, a data replication process may copy and transfer data from one database to another database in order to create a dependable backup of the data.